Family Ties
by jessalyn78
Summary: How will Anastasia Grey respond when she discovers that her biological father never really died at all? What kind of man will he really turn out to be? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" I greet answering my cell phone. I don't recognize the number and there has been a long pause. I figure it was a junk call or a wrong number, so I move to hang up the phone when the person on the other end finally responds.

"Hello" he says. "Is this Anastasia Steele?"

"Anastasia Steele is my maiden name" I respond trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Right, right sorry. Anastasia Grey, you're married to Christian Grey and you have two children. Two really beautiful children that look just like you."

"Umm… yeah" I respond warily. "Who is this?"

"I- I'm your father Anastasia"

What? My father is dead, and this definitely isn't Ray. Why the hell is this guy trying to mess with me? "I'm sorry" I say dryly. "You have the wrong number."

"Wait-" he says frantically. "Mrs. Ogden"

"What?" I respond exasperated, and confused.

"Mrs. Ogden was the name of your first grade teacher. She had grey hair, and she always let you erase the chalkboard at the end of the day. And in the second grade you're teacher was named Miss Jones, you didn't like her as much. And that year you had a crush on a boy named Jeremy and your best friend's name was Ashley. And in the third grade you discovered how much you enjoy reading-"

"How the hell do you know all of this about me?" I ask breathlessly.

"Because I'm your father. I've been watching you from a distance for a really long time Ana."

Holy crap, I have a stalker. And the crazy bastard thinks he's my dead father. I hang up the phone. How long has this guy been following me? He knows stuff about me from when I was a little girl- if he's been _watching_ me for so long how have I never noticed him? Why is he contacting me all of the sudden? My God, what if he's dangerous? Oh God, the kids. He mentioned the kids. He knows about my kids. I run up the stairs frantically to check on them. Oh, God if my kids are in danger-

"Hey" Christian says stopping me as I run by. "Ana, baby. What is it what's wrong?"

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ana? Ana? What is it?" Christian asks urgently as he takes me by the shoulders.

"I need to check the kids-" I say trying to pull away.

"Why? What's going on?" he replies holding me steady, not allowing me to leave.

"I just got a weird phone call" I explain.

"About our kids?"

"No! Well, yes. He mentioned the kids, I have to check them" I say, trying once again to pull away from him, but he holds me steady.

"I was just with them. I tucked them in, they're fine" he says softly.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank God" I sigh.

"Ana, what the hell is going on? Who called you?"

"This guy. It was really weird. He said he was my _father_. He knew all this stuff about me…"

"What kind of stuff did he know?" he asks with a look of concern on his face.

"Stuff from when I was a little girl- my teacher's names and who I was friends with..."

"Did he say anything else?" he interrupts gazing at me steadily.

"He said he's been watching me for a really long time."

"_Watching_ you?" he asks angrily.

"It's crazy right? He can't actually be my father. You don't think he's my father, right?"

"No Anastasia, of course not. I'm going to call Taylor right away; we're going to up your security. I'm going to look into this, hire a private investigator-"

"A P.I.? Do you really think we need to -"

"I think that a mentally unstable man who wants you to think he's your dead father has called you to tell you he's been stalking you."

"Yeah, but what if…"

"What if nothing Anastasia. Don't let this man get inside your head. This sounds incredibly dangerous. Let me take care of this" he says in a domineering tone.

"But Christian…"

"No Ana" he yells angrily. "I'm not going to let you get swept up in this; I'm not going to let you get yourself hurt. Let me handle this!"

Okay, I get it, we don't know this man. And what he's claiming is pretty insane. Christian doesn't want me to get hurt. But what if this man really is my father? What if he really is the man I've been wondering about all these years? He can't be. That's crazy. Right?

"Anastasia" he yells interrupting my thoughts. "You are going to let me handle this, right? You aren't going to do anything stupid."

"Yeah" I say simply, staring at the floor.

"Say it" he barks.

"Fine, I won't do anything stupid."

"And you're going to let me handle this?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm going to let you handle this" I repeat. Gosh, I hate when he does this it makes me feel like I'm five years old.

"And you'll tell me if he contacts you again?"

"Yes, Christian I will tell you" I reassure him.

"Okay" he responds. "I have some phone calls to make. Why don't you wait for me upstairs?"

"Okay" I respond. "Don't be too long" I add with a teasing smile.

He takes my face in his hands and stares at me deeply. "I mean it Ana, don't get swept up in this" his tone is warning, and he has that look in his eyes that means he's _really_ serious.

I nod and he releases me. I watch him walk towards his office.

Don't get swept up in this? How could I not? If this man is telling the truth- it changes everything. Everything I thought I knew about my history. It would make everything my mother told me a lie…. Could that be? Could Carla have been lying to me all of these years? About something so huge? Could she have kept me from my father my entire life? I need to talk to her; I need to get some answers. I run upstairs to the bedroom, sit on the bed, and flip open my cell.

Christian will be furious at me if I call my mother to ask questions about this. He just made me promise to all but forget that the whole thing ever happened. But he's going to be downstairs for quite a while. I have time to ask my mother a few questions before he comes up here. "Hey mom, have you been lying to me my entire life about my father being dead?" Shouldn't take too long…

"Ana!" she greets excitedly. "Oh, I was just going to call you! How are you sweetie? How are the kids?"

"The kids are fine, but I'm not. I just got a really weird phone call."

"Oh? From who?"

"A man who says he's my father, but that's crazy right? That can't be true…"

"Oh dear" she mutters to herself.

"Mom?" I ask exasperated. "Mom, that can't be true, right? My father is dead."

"I've been fearing this moment for so long…"

"This moment? What does that mean?"

She sighs

"Mom, is my father really alive?"

"Franklin Lambert is dead; Franklin Lambert was going to be your father…"

"Going to be my father? What does that mean?"

"He married me, he was willing to raise you as his own…"

"But I wasn't his?" I asked shocked. I have the oddest feeling of loss. I have no memories of this man, but I always thought he was my father. I always felt this connection to him. But it turns out it was never real.

"No. Ana, I'm so sorry" she says and I can tell she's fighting tears.

"So if my real father has been out there all this time, why have you kept him from me?"

"Because, Ana. He isn't a good person. You need to stay away from him" she says in a begging tone.

What? This is all too much to process. The man I thought was my father isn't, and there has always been this other man out there. And he's been keeping tabs on me, _watching _me as he put it.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "What do you mean my father isn't a good person?"

"Anastasia!" I hear Christian yell loudly from the entrance of the bedroom. Damn, I've been caught.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Anastasia!" Christian yells standing in the doorway.

"Shh" I scold. "You'll wake up the kids!"

"Ana, who the hell are you talking too?" he yells equally as loud.

"My mother!" I say exasperated. "It's just my mother."

"Hang up!" he demands.

"Christian-"

"Ana, hang up the damn phone. Now!"

"I have to go mom" I mutter annoyed.

"Ana-" she pleads. "I'm so sorry."

I'm not sure how to respond to this. I can't really say "it's okay" because it isn't.

"I'll call you back" I finally respond as I hang up.

"I thought I told you-"

"I just called my mother Christian, just my mother. I found out information too. The man on the phone, he was telling the truth."

"What?" Christian asks shocked. "Ana, that's impossible. Your father is dead."

"The man who died was never my father. I guess Carla was pregnant when she met him…"

"She told you this?" he asks skeptically.

"Yes."

"Okay, then why didn't she tell you until now? There must be a reason."

"I guess, I don't know, she was afraid I'd be mad…" I say nervously.

"Anastasia" he says in a scolding voice. "There's something you're not telling me."

"She said he isn't a good person" I explain. "But Christian, that could mean anything…"

"I think it's pretty clear what it means Ana! The man is dangerous…"

"Christian-"

"No, Ana. All we know about this man is that he abandoned you your whole life, that he called you and said he's been _watching _you, and that Carla says he's a bad person."

"Christian, he's my biological father. If you had a chance to meet your real father-"

"I would say no Ana. In a heartbeat. Because he had sex with the crack whore so he must be an awful person. I wouldn't want someone like that around you or the kids. Just like I don't want this mystery man around you or the kids."

"Christian, if I do want to give him a chance, don't you think that should be my decision?"

"No! Ana, I'm sorry. I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger!"

"Christian, there isn't any reason to believe I'd be in danger" I snap exasperated.

"Really? Carla seems to think so!" he yells.

"She didn't say he was dangerous she said he was a bad person" I correct.

"Right, because all of the bad people I know are very safe!"

"It could mean he dumped her, it doesn't mean he's capable of physical violence."

Christian picks up my phone.

"Christian who are you calling?"

"I'm calling your mother. I'm going to find out why she's protected you from this guy all these years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So?" I ask when he finally hangs up. He looks at me and he's as white as a sheet.

"I am never letting that bastard near you" he whispers in a serious tone.

"What the hell did she say?"

"Ana, he could have killed you."

_Killed_ me? How? When? I've never even met him?

"Christian, what are you talking about?"

"He beat her."

"What?"

"When your mother told him she was pregnant. He beat her, he kicked her in the stomach, he tried to… He tried to make her miscarry."

"That's what my mother said?" I ask horrified.

"Yes."

Holy Crap! What? This man… my father, he beat Carla up? While she was pregnant?

"Oh God, how could he have done that to her?" I gasp as my anger at my mother disappears and turns to sympathy.

"How could he have done that to you!? You were just a defenseless little…. Oh God, what he could have done to you Ana. If he was actually able to… I never would have even met you."

"Christian" I say softly. "Calm down."

"You aren't still- Ana, you don't still want to meet him?'

"No" I shrug. "Not if he hurt my mother like that, no."

"Good. I'm going to make sure he never comes near you. Don't worry baby, it's going to be okay."

Christian leaves, presumably to call someone else. He said he's going to up security? What does that mean? Is he going to put the National Guard on the case? Gosh, I'm so confused. Maybe I shouldn't whine about Christian wanting to protect me. Maybe I need protecting from this guy. But what if this isn't the whole story? Should I even try to hear his side of the story? Should I give him at least one chance? No, no of course not. My mother said he hit her and I believe her. And I could never have a relationship with a man like that. I couldn't.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I lie in bed, and stare at the clock. 7:00 AM. The kids haven't woken up yet; I should take advantage of the opportunity to get some more sleep. But I just can't stop thinking about what happened last night. I hear Phoebe breathing softly over the baby monitor. Oh, my beautiful baby girl. I'm reminded of how much I love my children, and it only makes me more confused as to how someone could live their life every day, knowing that they have a child out there that they don't know. I don't think I could go a day without holding one of my babies, without making sure that they are okay. But then again, this man didn't care if I was okay. In fact, if it were up to him I wouldn't even be here. As soon as he found out about me he wanted me gone. I can't help but feel rejected. My father didn't want me. In fact, he didn't want me so badly that he tried to take matters into his own hands… My thoughts are interrupted when I hear my cell ring.

I look at the caller Id, its Ray. Thank God. A sense of relief washes over me. It's the perfect reminder that I'm wanted by someone, that I do have a father who would never hurt me.

"Hey dad" I say as I pick up, the words naturally flowing from my lips.

"Hey Annie" he replies softly.

"What's up?" I ask as I slip on my slippers and walk away from the bedroom, not wanting to wake up Christian early on his day off.

"Your mother called me this morning."

"Oh-" I answer. "What did she say?"

"She told me that you finally know the truth."

"Wait, 'finally know the truth,' so you've known all this time?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes Annie" he says sounding almost ashamed. "I've known. Your mother and I have worked pretty hard to make sure he stays the hell away from you."

"He called me yesterday."

"I know sweetheart. That must have been very confusing for you" he says sympathetically. Oh Ray, always so sweet and so gentle. I'm so lucky to have him.

"Yeah" I respond.

"You need to stay away from him Annie" he says in a warning tone. "He's a very dangerous man."

"I know" I reply. "Carla told me, well she told Christian actually, about what happened when he found out she was pregnant."

"Yeah" he scoffs. "That isn't the only reason though Annie" he says, and it sounds like he's fighting tears.

"Ray" I gasp. "What is it daddy, what's wrong?"

"I love it when you call me that" he says softly taking a deep breath.

"And I love calling you that, but seriously, what do you mean? What other reasons are there for me to stay away from him?"

"God" he sighs. "I never wanted you to find out about this sweetie."

"Find out about what?"

"Your father is a very sick man Annie."

"I kind of picked up on that when I heard about him beating up a pregnant woman" I respond sarcastically.

"Annie" he says seriously. "This man tried to kidnap you."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"When you were a little girl, God I've spent some sleepless nights wondering what could have happened."

"He tried to_ kidnap_ me? But why, he obviously didn't want me."

"It's like I said Annie, he's a sick man. I was so relieved when he finally went to prison, and I knew you were safe…"

"Prison?" I gasp. "What was he in prison for?"

"Oh God Annie" Ray sighs as he takes a long pause. "That's another thing I never wanted you to know. Maybe it's better that you don't."

"Damn it Ray" I snap. "Tell me please" I add softer.

"Annie, he was arrested for child abuse."

"Child abuse? But…"

"He had other kids Annie, kids that weren't as lucky as you, kids that actually had to live with him."

"My God" I gasp. "I have siblings?" Wow, I've always wanted siblings.

"Yes" Ray answers.

"Wait, so he tried to kidnap me, and he abused his other kids. Do you think…. Do you think I have to worry about Theodore and Phoebe?"

"It might not hurt to keep an extra eye on them."

"I'm sure Christian will make sure that they have many extra eyes on them if he thinks it's necessary. He's already so worried. When I tell him this…"

"You need to tell him Annie" Ray says seriously. "If you don't, I will. He needs to know how serious this is."

"Yeah" I sigh. I can't believe this. It keeps getting worse and worse. My father isn't the gentle, loving man who died tragically. He's… a monster. A monster who's still very much alive.

"Ana" I hear Christian yell from the bedroom.

"I have to go Ray" I say as I walk towards the bed. "Thank you, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart" Ray responds softly. "Stay safe."

"I will" I reassure him as I hang up.

"That was Ray?" Christian asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Yeah" I answer. "Carla called him, and then he called me to make sure I stay away from… the man who called me."

"I always liked that man" Christian says holding me closer. "You're going to listen to him, right?"

"Of course" I say. "Christian, there are some other things he told me… Things he thought you should know."

Christian sits up and stares at me, his gaze intensifying.

"Oh? What things Anastasia?"

"Well, I have siblings!" I say deciding to give him the least upsetting news first.

The look on his face doesn't change. Okay, what else?"

"What else?"

"You said _things _Ana. What else did Ray tell you?"

"Well" I sigh. "Apparently when I was younger this man, my- um father, he tried to kidnap me."

Christian drains pure white.

"Christian-"

"Damn it" I hear him mutter. "What else?" he asks staring off into the distance.

"Up until recently he's been in prison, for child abuse."

"Oh God" Christian gasps. "Not you?"

"No" I answer quickly. "No, the other kids he had, the ones who lived with him."

"Thank God" Christian gasps. "Thank God that bastard never got the chance to hurt you."

"Yeah" I sigh. "I'm kind of worried about the kids though."

"Don't" Christian replies coolly. "I'll make sure that our kids are safe Ana." He turns and kisses my forehead "I'll make sure you're safe too."

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey" I respond as I join Christian in the kitchen where he has already started making breakfast.

"Hey baby" he groans as he pulls me into his arms and plants a traffic-stopping kiss on me.

"Christian" I giggle. "The kids will be up soon."

He nods and returns to his cooking.

"So?" he asks warily. "How are you?"

"How am I?" I ask as I make myself a cup of tea.

"It must be upsetting, the news you've gotten."

"Why Christian Grey" I tease. "Are you going all touchy-feely on me?"

He looks at me and arches his brow, and I realize the subtext of what I have just said.

I look down and blush. "I just meant-"

"I know what you meant" he replies softly. "But I'm serious, are you okay?"

"Well" I reply. "I guess I'm a little confused."

"Confused about what?"

"I don't know- how I feel. This is all pretty intense. I guess it kind of hurts."

"What hurts baby?" he asks softly as he places a plate of eggs in front of me and sits next to me at the table.

"It hurts that my father didn't want me. That he's been MIA my whole life."

"Hey" Christian says reassuringly as he guides my chin so that I'm looking at him. "You don't need that bastard Anastasia. You have Ray and Carla, and me and the kids. We all love you so much."

"I know" I sigh. "There's just this big part of me that I didn't know about until now."

"Not really" Christian argues. "Ana, this doesn't change anything about who you are" he reassures me. He pauses for a moment and I can tell he's staring at me. "Anastasia" he says firmly as he nudges the plate closer to me. "Eat."

"Okay" I sigh as I pick up a fork. "I'm eating."

"Good girl" he murmurs.

"You know" I say after a moment. "I'm thinking that maybe I should talk to some of his other kids. My, um, siblings."

Christian tenses and I can tell he doesn't like the sound of my idea.

"Christian-" I say. "There is no reason to think that they're-"

"I know" Christian responds. "Just, let me run security checks on them first. I don't want you walking into something…"

"Okay" I say as I take a sip of orange juice. "That's fair enough. If it will make you feel better…"

"It will" he replies.

"Mommy?" I hear Theodore call from his bedroom. And his calls are soon joined by the sounds of Phoebe crying.

"Well" I sigh. "That's my cue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am busily trying to balance chasing around two children, typing an email, and sewing a rip in one of Christian's ties when my phone rings. Overwhelmed, I don't check the number before picking it up.

"Hello?" I ask breathlessly.

"Hello Anastasia, it's your father."

Crap. Christian's going to be pissed if he hears I talked to this guy again. Plus, I'm not so sure I want to talk to him after everything I've heard.

"I can't talk" I say dryly as I move to hang up the phone.

"Wait-" he pleads. "I really want to talk to you-"

"I heard what you did to my mother" I finally snap, unable to control myself. "I don't want to talk to anyone who could do something so screwed up."

"Anastasia" he begs. "Please hear me out!"

"Really?" I scoff. "What could you possibly say to-"

"I wasn't the one who beat up your mother."

"What?"

"It wasn't me. I was so pissed when I heard about what happened. He could have killed you."

"Who? If it wasn't you then who did it?" I ask angrily.

"Some son of a bitch named Lambert."

"Franklin Lambert?"

"Yeah. That was his name."

"I don't believe you" I say as tears fill my eyes.

"Oh Anastasia, please" he begs.

"I suppose it was somebody else who tried to kidnap me too?"

"No" he admits as he clears his throat. "That was me, I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but sweetheart I just wanted a chance to know you. Your mother never let me…"

"Because you beat the crap out of her!" I snap.

"I did not!" he insists.

"Okay" I say. "If you wanted a chance to know me so badly, why are you just contacting me now?"

"Because" he admits as he clears his throat "I was in prison."

"For child abuse."

"Anastasia, that was a misunderstanding."

"It seems like your whole life is a series of misunderstandings!" I scowl.

"Anastasia please!" he begs.

"I'm sorry" I answer "I have to go." And with that I hang up the phone. Holy crap, did that just happen?

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

As me and Christian get ready for bed, I debate internally whether or not I should talk to him about the conversation I had with my father. I know it's going to piss him off that I talked to him, but I'm so confused! I mean I trust Ray and Carla, and I know they wouldn't lie about something like this, right? So it must be him who's lying. I don't even know this man, I have _no_ reason to trust him. So why am I letting him under my skin?

"Ana" Christian says softly interrupting my thoughts. "What's wrong baby?"

"Oh, nothing" I shrug.

"Ana-"

"Okay, fine. It's just, I'm confused-"

"Confused about what?" he asks as he pulls me into his arms.

"My father."

"Anastasia" he says softly. "There's nothing to be confused about. You're father's a sick son of a bitch and you're going to stay away from him" he says coldly as he pulls me closer to him.

"He called today" I admit sheepishly.

"And you didn't pick up, right?" he asks threatingly.

"I didn't check my caller ID , I was busy…"

"But once you knew it was him…"

"I talked to him. For like two minutes."

"Ana!"

"Christian- look, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make sense of everything."

"You don't need to talk to him to makes sense of anything! Talk to Carla, talk to Ray, Hell- you can even talk to me, I can look into things get you any information you want to know. Just do not talk to him again! If he calls, let me or Taylor know, immediately. In fact, give me your cell phone."

"Are you serious?" I snap. "I do something you don't like so you're going to take my phone away from me? Christian I'm not an adolescent."

"Ana, I want to track the number."

"Why do you need to do that?" I ask.

"I want someone following him, I want to find out what he's up to."

"Christian-"

"Ana, no! This is what I need to do to protect you and the children. Now please, give me the phone."

"Fine" I shrug. "But don't get yourself in trouble, and don't-"

"Don't what?"

"Don't hurt him."

"Anastasia, why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not it's just, we don't know the whole story Christian."

"I know he tried to kill you. That's enough for me."

"Christian- he. He's saying that wasn't him. That Franklin Lambert was the one who did that."

"He's lying Ana" Christian snarls. "That's what scumbags like him do. They hurt defenseless children and then lie about it to cover their own ass. You're just too trusting, and wonderful, and naïve, and…"

"Stop" I scold. "I'm not being all wide-eyed and bushy tailed about this Christian. This is dangerous, I get it. I just don't want you to do anything stupid."

"How does this sound for a deal?" Christian replies softly. "I won't do anything stupid if you don't."

"Deal" I smile as I relax into him. "Did you find anything out about his other children. My siblings?"

"Yes" Christian confesses.

"Really?" I ask with a smile. "Oh my God. What are their names? How many do I have?'

"Two" he says. "A boy and a girl."

"I have a brother and a sister" I beam.

"Yes" he says coldly. "But you need to stay away from them too."

"Christian!"

"Ana, they both have histories. Complicated histories."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Ana, your sister is a drug addict."

"What?" I gasp.

"She has two children but neither of them are in her custody. She's currently on parole. She's been arrested multiple times for possession of narcotics."

"So I'm an Aunt?"

"Yes" he replies as he strokes my cheek.

"And these children, are they in good homes?"

"I have no idea" he says softly. "They're in foster care, they don't have the best reputation…"

"I wonder if we could get custody?" I ask, the words flying out of my mouth before I've really thought about them. "Help my sister until she gets on her feet."

"Ana, I don't know how involved I want us to get, these people are dangerous."

"They're children" I scoff. "Just like you were-"

"I know. There are definite similarities."

"Tell me you don't feel for them" I say. "Tell me you don't know how they feel.."

"Ana, what you're talking about is taking two new children into our family. Children that aren't ours."

"Grace and Carrick did it…"

"It's just- Ana this is huge."

"I know. Just promise me you'll think about it."

"Okay" he agrees. "I'll think about it. But you're staying away from the rest of them. Your father, your sister, and especially your brother."

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Ana, could you just trust me?"

"No… you need to tell me. What's wrong with my brother?"

"Ana, your brother is in prison."

"What? What the hell? They've all been to prison."

"Yes" he replies firmly. "Now do you see? Ana, these people aren't like you. They're dangerous. You _need_ to keep your distance."

"What did he do?" I ask softly.

"What?"

"My brother. What did he do.?"

"Are you sure you want to know" Christian asks as he holds me closer. "Ana, it's pretty serious."

"I need to know" I reply.

"Okay, your brother was arrested for sexual assault."

"What?" I gasp as I turn to look him in the eye.

"But... no!"

"I'm sorry Anastasia. But it's true. You need to listen to me. You need to stay away from these people."

I can't believe it. This is all so unbelievable. I've always wanted a family, but now I have one and they're all so… screwed up. How do I have a brother that could do something like that? How can he have the same blood flowing through his veins as I do? What had to happen to him for him to be that way? Oh my God, was it something my father did? Is that the reason he's so messed up… Well, whatever the reason. Christian is right. I need to stay away. And I need to keep the kids safe.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning" I say as I roll over in bed and gaze at Christian.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey" he mumbles.

"Have you thought over what we talked about last night?"

"You mean us adopting your sister's children?"

I nod and smile.

"I have" he answers. "Ana, I'm just afraid you don't know what you're getting into."

"Christian, they're kids, they aren't dangerous."

"I don't mean that" he says as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "Say we get custody, and come to love two beautiful children as our own…"

"That sounds terrible" I reply sarcastically.

"That isn't the terrible part. Their mother could get them back, and they could be forced to live in terrible conditions and there would be nothing we could do about it."

"Yeah" I sigh as I sit up. "I suppose you're right, it's just…"

"It's just what?" he asks.

"I have this whole family, and I don't know any of them. I'd like to…"

"You'd like to what?" he asks arching a brow.

"I'd like to feel like I was a part of something. I don't know, does that sound stupid?"

"No" Christian says reassuringly. "But Ana, you are a part of something. You do have a family, one that loves you very much."

I smile at him. "I know" I say. "I love you too. But…"

"But what?"

"Maybe we could arrange a meeting with my dad- you could be there with me the whole time."

"No!" he scoffs.

"But-"

"Ana, why do you want to see this bastard anyway?"

"Because- I have a lot of questions I'd like answered."

"I don't think you're going to get any answers from him" he says softly. "But I know someone who may be able to help you."

"Who's that?"

"Flynn."

"Christian, I don't need to see Flynn" I snap back.

"It might be helpful to discuss some of what you're thinking and feeling."

"You just want somebody to talk me out of caring about any of this" I reply as I roll my eyes.

"I would love it if you could forget all about this. It would be a great weight off my shoulders to know that you aren't going to reach out to any of these miscreants and get yourself hurt. But, it isn't very realistic to expect you not to care… I just don't want you upset when you don't have to be."

"I'm not upset" I mutter.

"Clearly" he teases imitating my pout. I roll my eyes at him and he smirks.

"Well, I don't think I can just forget about this" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Well then I think you should talk to Flynn. It might make you feel better" he says as he kisses the top of my head.

"Now" he adds as he gets out of bed and reaches a hand out to me. "I'm taking a shower. Would you like to join me Mrs. Grey?"

"All right" I smile as I take his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've decided you're right" I say as I sit next to him at the breakfast table.

"I'm always right" he teases with a grin.

"I'm going to call and schedule a meeting with Flynn today."

"I think that's an excellent decision" he grins. "By the way-"

Christian is interrupted by the sound of his Blackberry buzzing. He looks at me as if asking for permission to answer it and I nod at him as I get up to pour myself some orange juice.

"What?" he snaps. "No, no of course not! What? Oh my God. Increase Ana's security until further notice, and make him leave- _now_. Make sure he really goes, and make sure to scare him enough that he won't come back next time. How the hell did this even happen? What about the guy we hired to follow him?"

"Who is that?" I ask Christian as I look at him concerned.

He holds his index finger up at me in a "wait a minute" gesture, but I know what's going on.

"This is about my father, isn't it?" I ask.

"Ana, not now!"

"Yes now!" I interject. "If something's going on, I want to know about it!"

He gazes at me for a moment and then takes a deep breath. "Your father has shown up" he sighs.

"Here?" I ask "at the house?"

"Yes" he answers.

"I want to see him" I say defiantly.

"No!"

"Christian, _my_ father has shown up to see _me _shouldn't I be the one to decide…"

"Ana!" he interrupts. "He brought a gun with him."

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" I gasp. "A gun? But, why?"

"I don't know" he answers urgently. "But I'm sure as hell not going to let you see him."

"Where are you going?" he asks as I walk away.

"To check the kids" I answer coldly. "A crazy man with a gun just tried to get into our house…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ana" Christian says as he opens the door.

"Shh" I scold as I rock Phoebe. "She's sleeping."

"I love seeing you with her" he says softly as he kneels in front of us. "My two beautiful girls."

"Teddy's playing with his toy train" I smile at him. "He loves that thing."

"I'm glad" he smiles back.

"I'm just not sure if he loves it more than you" I tease.

"Ana, as much as I love talking about our children, I feel like we should talk about the incident with your father."

"I'd rather not" I sigh. "All of these possibilities keep flying through my head about what could have happened; they're scaring the hell out of me. He could have hurt the kids, he could have hurt you-"

"He could have hurt you" Christian interrupts.

"Yeah" I respond. "I guess he could have."

"He didn't though Ana, because I kept you safe" he reminds me. "I will always keep you safe, you and the children. You don't have to worry."

"He's my dad" I say as I start to cry unexpectedly.

"Oh Ana" he says softly as he strokes my arm. "Ray is your father, he always has been."

"Yeah" I agree. "I know it's stupid, it's just- I've always wanted to know my real father. That opportunity was dangled in front of me, and then snatched away. I guess I'm sort of sad over losing something I never had in the first place. I mean, I'm obviously not going to try to get to know this guy. Why would he show up here with a gun? He must be crazy."

"He's a very sick man" Christian agrees. "Not the kind of person you need in your life."

I look at him "But what if…"

"What if what Ana?" he asks, his voice growing hard.

"What if it was a misunderstanding?"

"It wasn't" he says firmly. "Please don't do this again baby."

"You're right" I sigh. "I mean how many times can you give someone the benefit of the doubt? It's all just too much."

"I have to get to work" he says changing the subject. "I have a meeting to make in about an hour."

"Okay" I smile.

"By 10:00 it should be over, I'll email you as soon as I get the chance" he winks.

"I look forward to that Mr. Grey" I tease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I look at the clock. It's 10:00. Christian should be emailing soon. I turn my blackberry on and smile in anticipation.

"Mommy!" Ted wails.

"What's wrong baby boy?" I ask in a placating tone, assuming that whatever is wrong is not that serious, but as I enter the room I'm horrified by what I see.

A man I don't recognize is holding him

"Hello Anastasia" he says softly.

I recognize his voice. It's my father. My father who I don't know. My father who I'm quite sure is mentally unstable. My father who showed up here earlier with a gun.

"How did you get in here?" I ask loudly, hoping someone will hear me.

"I had to do it Ana, it was the only way" he says as he bounces a crying Ted on his knee. My God, he has my baby. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. Every instinct in my body is screaming at me to run over and take my baby in my arms, but I need to be smart. I need to talk myself, and my kids, out of this situation.

"What do you mean?" I ask shakily. "What did you do?"

"I shot someone" he admits. "But I don't want you to be afraid, I'd never hurt you or your children."

He _shot_ someone!? Oh God, was it Taylor? Was it Christian!? No, Christian is at work. He's okay. I can't go there right now. I have to get me and the kids out of this situation.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Just you" he answers with a smile. But the feeling this statement gives me is one like I've never experienced before. This man gives me the creeps, I always thought I'd feel safe with my father, but with this guy? I couldn't feel more unsafe.

"Please put my son down" I say coldly. "I'll do whatever you want, just please leave my kids out of this."

He puts Ted down and then walks over to me. He links his arm around me awkwardly and then sticks something into my side. I realize, after a moment, that it's a gun.

I try to remain cool, and not give an overly emotional reaction but inside I'm reeling. If he kills me he will be alone with my kids, with no one to protect them.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he whispers into my hair. "I'm sorry I need to do this. Walk with me."

I do as I'm told and walk with him, out of the house, into his car. As he puts the keys in the ignition and turns it he keeps the gun pointed at me.

"Your son is beautiful" he says nonchalantly.

"He is" I agree trying my best to pretend that we are having a normal conversation.

"He has your eyes."

"Thank you."

"Listen" he says, still pointing the gun at my head. "I know your husband and children are going to miss you, but I need to do this."

"Why?" I ask shakily.

"Because" he answers. "You're my baby girl. They've kept me from you your whole life. I don't even know you, and that over-protective husband of yours wasn't going to let you give me that chance?"

"How do you know that?" I say suspiciously.

"Don't get me wrong" he continues as if I haven't said anything. "I'm glad someone is looking out for my baby girl, I just needed the chance to show you what I'm really like."

"Sure" I reply as if I understand. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" he replies cryptically.

Just then I hear my blackberry buzz.

"Christian said he'd email me" I explain. "May I check it?"

"Give it to me" he says after thinking for a moment.

I take it out and place it on his lap, hoping he's not going to throw it from the window. This phone is my lifeline. Christian will be able to find me as long as this phone stays with us.

"It says From: Christian Grey Subject: Thinking of you To: Anastasia Steele. This morning was fantastic, I can't wait to see you later. How are things going at home? Christian Grey Clean and satisfied CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc."

Good Lord this is humiliating, my biological father is reading me a text from my husband who is making references to the shower we took together this morning. My face turns about seven shades of red, but it doesn't seem to bother him at all.

"Would you like me to type a response?" he asks.

"You're going to hold a gun, drive, and text?" I ask.

"Good point" he answers as he pulls the car over. "Okay, go ahead then" he says as he lays the blackberry on the dashboard, steadying it with his palm and typing with the fingers of his left hand, while his right hand is still pointing the gun at me.

"Okay" I say nervously, desperately searching my mind for a way I can let Christian know I need help.

"Christian, my day has been crazy. It reminds me of all those wild times we used to have with our friend, Jack."

"Who is Jack?" my father asks arching an eyebrow.

"One of Christian's college buddies" I lie.

"Okay then, keep going."

"It's only gotten crazier since you left this morning. Teddy insisted on wearing his red shirt, even though I think he looks better in his blue one. But he insisted on wearing red…. Type red in all caps" I ask.

"Okay" he replies suspiciously.

"I really miss you. I wish you were here more than you know, I need you. Ana."

"Is that all?" he asks.

"Yes" I reply as I nod my head.

"Okay" he answers as throws the phone out the window.

"No!" I scream.

"Sorry baby" he replies. "That should throw your hubby off long enough for us to get the hell out of doge, but once he catches on I can't have him contacting you." He puts the key back into the ignition and starts to drive again.

Oh God, what is going to happen? Whoever my father shot is probably bleeding to death right now, my babies are home alone with no one to watch them, and my crazy-ass father is driving down the highway pointing a gun at me. How am I going to fix this? How am I ever going to get out of this?

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Would you like to listen to the radio sweetheart?" my father asks casually as if he isn't currently kidnapping me at gun-point.

"Sure dad" I answer trying to sound as sweet and polite as possible. I flip it to random station and then lean back into my seat.

"You look so much like my mother" he sighs as he smiles at me.

"Do I look like my sister?"

"What?" he gasps angrily. "How do you know about her?"

Damn it, I've made the man currently holding a gun to my head mad at me.

"Christian told me. Uhh- I didn't mean to upset you" I say softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't mention her ever again, or that brother of yours either. Both of them are dead to me. None of that matters anyway, nothing matters except me and you."

Good Lord this man gives me the creeps. I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here now, but he has a gun and I don't. I turn the radio up and try to take my mind off of my situation for a few minutes.

_Breaking news a shooting has occurred in the home of famed CEO Christian Grey at least twelve have been injured with three confirmed fatalities. No word yet on whether Mr. Grey himself had any involvement in the conflict…._

Oh my God! He said he shot someone not twelve someones! It does fill in a few blanks about where security was when he broke in, but how was he able to shoot _twelve_ guards- some who undoubtedly had guns, and get away without a scratch? That's impossible. One thing is for sure, this man really is crazy. Holy crap, he shot _twelve_ people. I turn and gaze at him and he shuts the radio off quickly and shoots me a "don't you dare mention this" look so I play it cool.

"Where are we going?" I ask, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Don't ask questions" he snaps.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh Anastasia" he sighs. "You're so sweet, so innocent, so loving. Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted to get to know you all these years?"

"Well I'm here now. Ask me anything you want" I urge him remembering my self-defense mantra "keep them talking."

"How did you meet Christian?"

"Um, my friend Kate was going to interview him for our college newspaper, but she was sick so she sent me instead."

"And then he asked you out?" he asks arching a brow.

"No, not quite" I reply smiling slightly at the memories of Christian and I getting to know each other.

"We met up a few times after that. He spoke at my graduation."

"And he's good to you?"

"Yes" I answer. "Of course."

"You looked lovely" he smiles at me.

"What?"

"On your wedding day… you looked lovely."

"How do you know?" I ask, trying not to sound suspicious.

"I was there. Honey, I wouldn't miss your wedding day for anything in the world."

What? I wonder how many times he's done that, lurked in the background without me knowing it. I consider asking him, but decide against it.

"We need gas" he says as he pulls into a station. Oh thank God, this is my chance, this is my chance to escape.

He gets out of the car, but is standing in front of my door before I can get it together enough to take off. "Get out!" he yells, the gun pushed against the window. I do as I'm told, and the second I'm out the door he's pushing the gun into my side. "Ow!" I cry out as pain radiates through my ribs.

"Sorry honey" he whispers in my ear. "Walk to the gas pump."

I walk over to it slowly and he pulls out a credit card. He points to a slot near the pump. "Slide it" he whispers in my air.

"How much did you want to put in?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"80.00 worth."

I punch in the numbers and hand the card back to him. "Good girl" he whispers as he hands me the gas pump.

When I've finished pumping the gas he presses the gun into me harder. "Get back in the car" he says as he guides me towards it. This is it. If I don't get away now, I'm not going to be able to. After I get into the car he makes his way back to the driver's side. I have a few precious seconds to escape.

"Help!" I scream as I fling the door open and begin to sprint as fast as I can away from the car.

"Hey!" he shouts as he runs after me. "Get back here!"

"Help!" I continue. "Somebody help me, he's going to kill me." Someone has to work at this damn gas station! Why is no one hearing me, why is no one helping me! My only hope is to run, run as fast as I can.

I'm so nervous, my legs are so shaky, my throat is becoming dry, but I keep running. I think of Christian, and I keep running. I think of my babies, and I keep running. I think of all the things I still have left to do and I keep running.

I look behind me, he's getting closer, and he looks mad. Damn, if he catches me there's a very good chance he will kill me. This was a terrible idea. Why didn't I just stay in the damn car! I think of what Christian would say to me if he were here. He'd be so pissed. I can just hear the lecture about how I have no concern for my personal safety. But that isn't true, not since I've had the kids anyway. I do care, I thought someone would hear me, I thought someone would help me. "Help!" I yell once more as a struggled, desperate plea. I'm getting very tired, and I know I'm not going to be able to keep going for much longer. I startle as I notice my foot get caught up in a branch lying on the ground. Before I can think I'm falling unto the ground. Damn it, no! He's on top of me in a flash. Before I can think I grab his arms and try to fight him for the gun.

We struggle, and struggle, and struggle. I'm fighting harder than I've ever fought in my life. I'm fighting for Christian, I'm fighting for the kids, but God he's so strong, and I'm so tired. I flinch as a shot goes off, but relax after a moment when I realize that nothing has happened. For a moment I think I've gotten the upper hand, but then I hear another gunshot. This time I don't see the bullet. My God, have I shot him, have I shot my own father? Suddenly I feel a sharp, burning sensation in my abdomen. My father gets up and stares down at me with a horrified look on his face. I look down at myself. Oh my God, I'm bleeding. It's me. He's shot me.

"Why did you have to run away from me?" he cries as he kneels next to me and strokes my hair. "Oh Ana, why did you have to run?" He kisses my head and then takes off. He's leaving me here. He's leaving me to die here in the middle of nowhere.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

As I lay on the cold pavement I think of how screwed up this whole situation is.I can't believe I wanted to get to know this guy. I can't believe I thought he'd mean something to me. Ray is my father, he always has been and he always will be. A wave of guilt rips through me as I think about all he's done for me through the years. My thoughts drift back to my twelfth birthday.

"_Happy Birthday Annie!" Ray says as I walk out of my bedroom rubbing my eyes._

"_Thanks daddy" I smile._

"_I made your favorite breakfast."_

"_Pancakes?" I ask excitedly._

"_You betcha" he answers with a wink._

"_Where's mommy?" I ask as I take a seat at the kitchen table. _

"_Your mother's at work Annie, it's just going to be the two of us today."_

"_What are we going to do?" I ask wide-eyed._

"_Never mind that, it's a surprise."_

"_Really?" I ask. "I get a surprise?"_

"_Of course" he laughs. "You're the birthday girl."_

_As I finish my pancakes I notice Ray looking nervously at the front door._

"_What is it?" I giggle._

"_What? Nothing. Eat your pancakes Annie."_

"_I'm all done."_

"_Already?" he gapes. _

"_I was hungry" I smile._

"_That's my girl" he chuckles._

"_Do I get my surprise now?" I ask as my eyes widen._

"_Yes Annie, you get your surprise now" he smiles warmly. "Come with me."_

_As he flings the front door open my jaw drops to the floor. A brand new bicycle. A pink bicycle. With a horn and tassels on the handles. It's so shiny, and pretty._

"_That's for me?" I ask excitedly._

"_Of course it's for you Annie" he laughs. "I only see one birthday girl here."_

"_I love you daddy!" I yell as I wrap my arms around him._

"_I love you too Annie" he sighs. "I love you so much sweetheart._

"Ray" I say softly as a tear runs down my cheek. "I'm sorry, I love you."

I think about what will happen if I die. What will happen to Christian? What will happen to the kids? They're so little they won't even remember me. I really hope that they'll be enough for Christian not to go into full self-destructive mode. I hope he can find some happiness in my death.

I'm reminded of a conversation I had not too long ago when I was safe, and with Christian.

_I lie in bed and notice Christian tossing and turning in his sleep._

"_Baby" I say softly as I nudge him. "Christian!" I say louder as he turns more violently._

"_Ana!" he yells our and wraps me tightly in his arms._

"_Christian" I say softly as I stroke his hair. "It's alright. I'm here. You're safe."_

"_Don't ever leave me" he cries softly._

"_I won't" I say softly as I hug him tighter. "I will never leave you."_

"_You had a nightmare?" I ask as I rub his arm soothingly._

"_It was about the crack whore's pimp" he says as he tries to catch his breath._

"_I'm so sorry" I say sympathetically._

"_It's not that bad" he says. "It's not that bad, because you're here Ana. You make everything better. You make me better. I need you._

God, Fifty does needs me. My whole family needs me. And I need them. I love them so much. This was supposed to be Christian and mine chance at having a healthy, happy, normal family. It can't end like this.

"You're thinking about it as if it's already a done deal" my subconscious yells. "It isn't. Try. Fight."

"Help" I try to yell, but it comes out as a weak cry. I struggle to stand to my feet, but fall instantly, and the sharp pain gets stronger.

"Gah!" I scream as I hit the ground.

"No" I cry. "No, I can't die. This can't be the way I die."

If I'm going to die, I'm going to die happy. I think of my kids and smile wipes across my face.

"_Mommy!" Ted says excitedly as he runs barreling into the hospital room."_

"_Shh" I say softly as he sits on the bed next to be. "Your sister is sleeping."_

"_Sister" he repeats as he touches her arm._

"_Yes" I answer. "This is your sister, and you are her big brother. Isn't she pretty?" _

_He nods as he stares at her in awe._

"_Her name is Phoebe."_

"_Bee-bee?" he repeats._

"_Close enough" I laugh._

"_How's my baby girl?" Christian asks softly as he joins us._

"_She's tired just like her mommy" I answer with a smile._

"_Sister!" Ted says excitedly to Christian as he holds his arms up to him._

"_Yes" Christian replies as he lifts him up in his arms. "This is your sister. Phoebe Grace Grey."_

"_She's perfect" I sigh._

"_Just like her mother" Christian agrees._

I'm startled out of my thoughts when I feel two strong arms pick me up.

"Christian?" I ask disoriented.

"No" the man responds gruffly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your brother Ana." he says as he moves towards a vehicle. "And I'm going to help you, it's okay now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up in an unfamiliar room and struggle to catch my breath. Where am I? What happened?

"How ya doin' there sis?" a man asks as he sits next to me on the couch.

Sis? Oh my God, that's right. I look down and see my gunshot wound bandaged.

"Thank you" I comment. "You saved my life."

"You're my sister" he shrugs.

"Why didn't you bring me to the hospital?" I ask as I look around the room confused.

"I couldn't do that" he says cryptically. "But don't worry, I've got everything I need to take care of you right here."

"I-I thought you were in prison" I say nervously.

"I _was_" he answers.

"You got out?" I ask nervously.

"You could say that" he smiles.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I like to keep an eye on our father" he explains. "I put together what he was doing, I've been looking out for you."

"You did a pretty crappy job of it" I think to myself. "He shot me!"

"I'd like to call my husband" I say weakly.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that" he answers.

"Why not?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because, I'm not ready to let you go yet."

**Sorry the update took so long, it took me time to settle on a direction for the story, but I'm happy with where it's going now. All of the reviews/follows/favorites have been awesome. Thanks so much for all the support! I can't wait to read responses for this chapter. Don't want to give away too much information, but I am planning a few more twists in this story, not everything is as it seems ;) I hope to update in the next few days. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
